fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aelfdan
Aelfdan AILF-DAN Description Aelfdan appears grandfatherly, wearing an exquisite suit of chain and an elaborately decorated red cloak with fur trim. Iconography '''Holy Symbol: '''The mountain is a symbol of Aelfdan's dominion as a deity of the earth. The mountain is mighty and rises above the earth in tremendous splendor, making it a symbol of Aelfdan's power over this element. The tower represents the home. The fact that it is inset onto the mountain is direct representation of Aelfdan's belief in the strength, solidarity and unity of the home. The gold border represents his role of leadership, as gold is a color tied to the rich and powerful of the world. History Aelfdan is one of the Exalted Ancients -- one of the first deities who shaped the world and its mortals. As a deity of Earth and the progenitor of Dwarven kind, Aelfdan is a powerful deity indeed and considered among his fellows to be one of the strongest of the Exalted. Aelfdan is also largely responsible for the Malgaruk, the powerful draconic guardians of the earth. Dogma *Emulate the earth, for the earth is solid and unwavering against all adversity. *Treat your people justly and with honor, as this will give you unity. *Support each other in all things. **Division constitutes doom. **Unity is lasting strength *Give your people an example they can be proud to follow, and they will persevere. *Hold fast to all you have earned, material or otherwise, but beware of greed. *Keep your traditions strong, as they are what have made you a strong people. Organization A symmetrical design resembling a cut gem usually denotes the rank of a priest in the clergy by tradition (the more facets or sides, the higher the rank). General clothing also includes that only the highest ranking priests of Aelfdan are allowed to wear the embroidered red cloak with fur trim such as Aelfdan himself. The specific design on the cloaks distinguishes them from other similar looking garments (many of the upper class nobles favor such designs), as there are only ten priests, including the High Priest, who sits in the council of the Keepers of Faith that ever wear these particular cloaks. Copying the specially embroidered design on the garment and not being one of the ten is potentially a punishable offense in Urdur. Alliances & Animosities As one of the most powerful deities, Aelfdan has a large amount of alliances and friendships among other deities. * Helflin and Weselayn, who have been longtime friends and allies. * Belaius, whom he helped set up the Halenin Council. * Sulivinar has been a supporter of Aelfdan in many instances with his dominion over Earth and Sulivinar's dominion over Nature. * Avandar, whom he supported for ascension for his aid given to Burglig. * Berethane and Aelfdan have been on amiable terms with their beliefs in strong traditions. * Kasmal and Aelfdan have also been known to engage in alliances from time to time. While Aelfdan has many powerful friends, the years have also given rise to many powerful enemies among the gods. * Cathixis and Tsalaxis particularly despise Aelfdan for his role in supporting Weselayn and Helflin. * Aelfdan also harbors great resentment for Shadril for Mykloth's attack against Urdur. * Aelfdan also disapproves of Machius for Vartia's invasion. * Aelfdan has a notable dislike for Jerithul as well, as he was responsible for the Gnolls' march of dread against his people and Sulivinar's. * Traditionally, Aelfdan has also been opposed to Regdin, Malvane, and Othogguroth. * Harazhragazz, Aelfdan disdains for his wanton cruelty, violence, and pillaging of valuables. Celebrations, Festivals & Observed Holidays